yang terlupakan
by fumate
Summary: haruskah aku lari dari kenyataan ini? [ichioso, e24]
osomatsu-san © akatsuka fujio

tidak ada keuntungan apapun saya raih dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. terinspirasi dari lagu iwan fals yang berjudul sama. mengambil setting di episode 24. modified canon.

ooc. t-rated for languange and alcohol. and (tw)incest. fast-paced.

* * *

 **i.**

Di atas sana, bulan tersenyum menenangkan, seolah-olah meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi Osomatsu tidak bisa tenang. Tidak ketika saudara-saudaranya pergi. Tidak ketika pada akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah ia dan Ichimatsu, berdua di rumah sebagai yang terakhir bertahan. Osomatsu _tidak_ bisa tenang meskipun di hadapannya terpapar jelas masa depan tanpa masalah.

Atmosfer rumah tanpa kehadiran kembar yang lain jadi benar-benar berbeda. Aroma yang ia endus di kala bangun tidur tak lagi sama. Makanan-makanan yang disajikan jadi berbeda rasa. Hatinya dijejali sesal dan salah hingga hampa.

Ichimatsu, di balik topeng tak pedulinya, tahu benar mengenai hal tersebut.

 **ii.**

Hari-hari setelah Jyushimatsu meninggalkan rumah lebih canggung dari apapun yang pernah mereka bayangkan.

Osomatsu tidak pernah sependiam ini sebelumnya—beda dengan Ichimatsu yang memang sedari awal tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bersosialisasi sehingga lebih memilih bungkam. Kerjanya setiap hari hanya makan, tidur, dan termenung di tempat-tempat acak. Kadang ia seharian di atap sana, kadang semalaman ia berbaring dengan mata terbuka.

Osomatsu tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi pikirannya bekerja terlalu keras.

 **iii.**

Di genggamannya ada sekantung penuh uang pecahan besar. Osomatsu menang pachinko, tapi rautnya lebih datar dari papan tulis. Kosong. Tanpa ekspresi.

Dia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa peduli apa-apa. Kantung uangnya diberikan ke Ichimatsu.

 **iv.**

Ichimatsu makan sendirian hari ini.

 **v.**

"Kau mau ikut?"

"…"

"Ke Chibita. Minum-minum."

"…"

"Ya sudah. Susul saja aku nanti."

 **v.**

Chibita menghela napas panjang, lelah dengan segala perkara yang muncul belakangan ini.

Wajah Ichimatsu merah padam kehilangan kendali. Matanya lebih sayu dari apapun. Mulut yang biasa terkatup kini membuka-tutup melontarkan segala kesah tanpa bisa dihentikan. Minumnya banyak sekali tadi; Chibita yakin dia melihat Ichimatsu hampir memuntahkan apa yang telah dia telan sebelumnya.

"Kau harus berhenti."

"Berhenti?" Ichimatsu mendengus. Tertawa sinis. "Yang harus berhenti itu Osomatsu nii-san. Dia berlagak tidak peduli atas apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, nyatanya ia stress berat karena satu persatu mulai meninggalkan rumah untuk tujuan entah apa."

Chibita mengangkat sebelah alis, bersidekap. "Mereka mencari pekerjaan. Karamatsu juga," bibir bawah digigit pelan sebab hampir membocorkan informasi. "Kalian kan sudah besar. Sudah sewajarnya. Akan aneh kalau kalian hingga mati pun bersama-sama. Si berandalan itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan kondisi."

"Kau tidak mengerti. Osomatsu tidak pernah rela adik-adiknya kenapa-napa. Tidak mau berpisah juga. Sudah dari dulu begitu," alkohol ditenggak lagi. Baunya makin menyengat. "Dia sebenarnya peduli pada kami, sangat peduli. Begitu sayang. Cuma tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar. Malah cari gara-gara, Totty jadi ikut-ikutan pergi. Akhirnya semua juga. Tinggal aku dan dia, sialan. Si keparat itu."

"Sudah kubilang dia terlalu berlebihan. Bawa perasaan," Chibita menarik napas panjang. "Dan kau juga. Adik, ya? Bagiku tidak terlihat seperti itu. Kau dan Osomatsu, maksudku."

Ada jeda panjang yang diisi oleh gumaman jangkrik sebelum Ichimatsu menaruh gelasnya, muka menabrak meja sehingga perkataannya kehilangan kejelasan.

"Aku juga masih bingung."

 **vi.**

Jam 12 malam dan Ichimatsu belum pulang.

Osomatsu terburu-buru meniti jalan menuju warung oden Chibita.

 **vii.**

Di bawah rajutan langit malam serta tempelan bintang-bintang, langkah mereka berdua tersendat-sendat sebab Ichimatsu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Terlalu banyak alkohol, sudah di luar batas toleransi. Osomatsu menggerutu sendiri di bawah napasnya, sembari memapah dan ikut berjalan lambat, mengenai adik brengsek yang hanya bisa menyusahkannya saja.

Ichimatsu sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya, tapi dia yakin Osomatsu barusan berbisik lirih, "jangan pergi, bajingan."

 **viii.**

"Kau berpikir terlalu banyak, nii-san."

"Kau sendiri minum terlalu banyak."

Futon di antara mereka terhampar terlalu luas. Jaraknya bagaikan padang rumput di antara Merkurius dengan Pluto.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan kami. Kami sudah besar—"

"Tidur sana."

"—tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Chibita sendiri bilang kalau kau terlalu berlebihan—"

"Kau mabuk."

"—dia bahkan menanyakan hubungan kita berdua—"

"…"

"—dan brengsek sekali aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sialan. Keparat."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Hah? Oh, aku tidak bisa. Sudah kukatakan tadi. Baj—"

"Kenapa tidak."

"Karena, bajingan sialan, aku mencintaimu dan aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Maksudku, hei, siapa pula orang yang jatuh cinta pada kembarannya sendiri. Ini sangat gila dan abnormal bahkan untuk orang sesinting kita dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan semua hal perasaan ini. Aku tidak pernah bagus dalam hal perasaan."

"…"

"Dan kau melompat jijik saat aku bilang suka waktu itu. Padahal aku hanya bercanda—ha, siapa sangka sekarang jadi kenyataan? Kau masih menganggap itu Karamatsu, ya? Hey? Itu aku. Aku memakai baju menyakitkannya. Ah, sialan. Aku harus apa? Coba waktu itu kupenggal saja kepalamu dibanding mengatakan suka. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan kembaranku sendiri. Aku tidak mau jadi lebih aneh daripada yang sudah-sudah."

"…"

"… aahh, kalian brengsek. Semuanya brengsek."

"… kautahu, mungkin kau hanya sedikit mabuk. Tidurlah. Besok kau akan normal lagi."

 **ix.**

Osomatsu mencium Ichimatsu ketika dipikirnya sang adik telah tertidur. Tak ada yang tahu kebenaran di balik tertutupnya kelopak mata tersebut.

 **x.**

Hari ini pun, Osomatsu hanya berbaring sendirian. Sesekali menggaruk pantatnya sementara Ichimatsu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bosan, sudah pasti. Tapi hendak apa? Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dalam rumah tanpa kehadiran orang lain. Mama-papanya sudah tua.

Sesungguhnya dia sudah memikirkan sesuatu. Jauh-jauh hari. Direncanakan dengan matang tanpa adanya pengaruh pihak luar. Semalam juga.

Sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakannya.

"Aku juga… akan meninggalkan rumah."

Kue favoritnya ditaruh kembali di atas piring. Sudah tergigit setengah. Enak, tapi tidak ada minat untuk lanjut dilahap. Selera makannya sudah hilang. Ichimatsu lebih tertarik menatap punggung Osomatsu yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada pernyataannya barusan.

Lantas ia berbalik, menuju pintu, mengatakan, "Ini… inilah seharusnya,"

 _(seharusnya kita tidak melangkahi garis batas hubungan)_

Ichimatsu berhenti di depan pintu. Tubuhnya dingin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Mungkin."

 _(memangnya boleh lebih dari kakak-adik? kalau tidak, lantas yang kemarin itu apa?)_

Kemudian dia berjalan lagi, meninggalkan rumah, menjauhi Osomatsu yang hatinya makin sesak disusupi sesal dan bersalah tanpa pernah diungkapkan kepada orang lain, sampai kapanpun.

Bahkan Ichimatsu.

.

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa."_

* * *

Yeee selesai! Maaf jadinya malah drama gini www

Selamat hari IchiOso dan terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
